The present invention is directed to a toy or exercise implement, in particular to a light and colorful foam sword which can be used as a toy or in connection with exercise, and is therefore suitable for a variety of users without any age limit. With economic growth and increased living standards, more and more adults are paying attention to their health. One way of improving health is to engage in more exercise with one known exercise being engaging in sword play or practicing sword dance. This is generally done with a wooden sword or plastic sword.
In addition, children often engage in toy sword play using sticks, rigid plastic swords or the like. The existing plastic swords are generally rigid or made of non-environmentally PVC blow molded material. Based on the rigid formation of the toy sword blades, it is easy for children to become injured making such items a safety hazard. In particular, children can be poked in the eyes or have bruises on their hands or arms when they get carried away with toy sword play.
It would be desirable to provide an exercise or toy sword which overcomes the difficulties and problems with the prior designs, which is light weight and soft, making it desirable for use with exercise and also for use as a children's play toy.